Coffee Beans?
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: HunKai/SeKai uke!kai seme!hun Sehun sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sedari tadi. Dia seperti alien yang terdampar di atas ranjang bespray putih dengan headbed ber nametag Oh Sehun yang ditulis dengan huruf hangeul . Dia terlihat idiot hanya dengan menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Anak-anak? #gaje story recovery publish


_Short story by Winter AL Yuurama_

 **COFFEE BEANS?**

HunKai/SeKai

Boy x boy

 **KALAU GAK SUKA CLOSE AJA CEPETAN! GAK NANGGUNG RESIKO KALOK MUNTAH DITENGAH JALAN BUAT YANG HATE HK. ARRA?!**

.

.

.

Sehun sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sedari tadi. Dia seperti alien yang terdampar di atas ranjang bespray putih dengan _headbed_ ber _nametag_ Oh Sehun yang ditulis dengan huruf _hangeul_. Dia terlihat idiot hanya dengan menatap layar ponsel pintarnya.

Ia akan tersenyum sendiri atau bahkan cekikikan tidak jelas. Atau gemas sendiri hanya karena meng- _scroll_ layar ponselnya itu. _Magnae_ grub EXO itu nyatanya nampak seperti orang gila sekarang.

Memangnya apa yang tengah dia lihat di layar iphone-nya itu?

Hanya akun instagram kok.

Mau coba _follow_? _Search_ saja _**oohsehun**_. Maka kau akan menemukan sebuah akun yang di _follow_ jutaan orang namun yang ia _follow_ _nonsense_! Hahh.. jangan tanyakan mengapa ia tidak mem _follow_ siapapun bahkan itu _hyungs_ satu grupnya!

Jadi, apa yang ia lihat dalam akun instagramnya?

Tidak. Bukan hal-hal yang berbau porno kok. Ya walau beberapa _fanart_ tidak senonoh juga lewat di _timeline_. Dan bahkan ada beberapa yang sengaja di- _tag_ ke akun miliknya. Misalnya _fanart_ dirinya yang tengah berciuman panas dengan Jongin ( _magnae_ kedua yang memiliki nama panggung Kai). Aduh, para _shipper_ yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai _coffee_ _beans_ ( **biji** **kopi** ) atau _**SeKai**_ _**Lovers**_ (SeKai : Sehun dan Kai) kadang suka berfantasi keterlaluan. Hahaha...

Bahkan para _coffee_ _beans_ mengklaim diri mereka sebagai anaknya dan Jongin. Mereka menempatkan Sehun sebagai pihak ayah dan Jongin sebagai pihak ibu. Dan mereka memanggil Sehun sebagai _daddy_ dan Jongin sebagai _mommy_.

Kalau ditanya darimana asal-usul semua istilah itu Sehun juga tidak terlalu tahu. Dia hanya tahu kalau asal mula nama _coffee_ _beans_ adalah, jika Sehun dan Kai itu pasangan kopi susu. Mungkin karena Sehun berkulit putih dan Kai berkulit sedikit gelap. Ibaratnya Sehun itu susunya dan Kai kopinya (item banget pengandaiannya, tapi itu yang Sehun tahu). Lalu para shippers mengklaim diri mereka sebagai anak dari Sehun dan Kai yang dinamai _coffee_ _beans_.

Bah! Coba bayangkan berapa kali dia melakukan seks dengan Jongin sampai menghasilkan anak sebanyak yang entah berapa! Anak kembar kok jutaan, yang benar saja!

Tapi Sehun tidak masalah kok. Serius. Asal mereka tidak meminta pertanggung jawaban Sehun. _Hell_ , mana mungkin Sehun sanggup menafkahi anak sebegitu banyak! Mending Sehun tenggelam dalam birunya cinta Jongin deh. (eh!)

"Baiklah, coba lihat apa yang sedang hangat dikhalangan anak-anakku..." Sehun bergumam sambil memuat ulang timelinenya. Oops, apa dia mengakui para _coffee_ _beans_ sebagai anaknya sungguhan? Coba para biji kopi tahu kalau Sehun berkata demikian, pasti senang bukan main. Terus berubah menjadi orang gila dikamarnya. Mungkin ada yang sampai gedor-gedor kasur atau guling-guling? Mffttt...

Sehun menarik senyum kecil ketika menemukan sebuah foto di _timeline_ teratas. Sebuah foto kiriman dari salah satu _fansite_ _SeKai_. Menampakkan Jongin berbalut _sweater_ berwarna pelangi yang tengah melakukan pose sangat imut dan manis!

 _Our cute mommy. Daddy_ _ **oohsehun**_ _please take care our mom... we love him so much and never want him fall._

Begitulah _caption_ yang mereka tulis. Sehun tahu foto itu. Mereka mengambilnya dari updeatan Jongin di _website_ resmi.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan menjaga _mommy_ kalian!" Ia bermonolog sembari meng- _scroll_ _down_ layar ponselnya.

Ia menemukan foto-foto Jongin yang lain dengan berbagai pose namun kostumnya sama. Dan inilah yang sedang hangat dikhalangan _shippers_. Mereka membicarakan betapa _cute_ nya Kim Jongin di foto itu. Ada juga yang mengedit _backgroud_ menjadi bunga-bunga.

Lucu sih menurut Sehun. Dia menyukainya. Sungguh!

"Jongin adalah yang termanis yang pernah aku temui. Andai tidak ada aturan, aku pasti dengan senang hati memposting foto-foto kebersamaan kami di instagramku supaya kalian senang. Ingin rasanya aku sekali-kali pamer tentang _mommy_ kalian pada dunia. Kuharap kalian memahami ini, anak-anakku sayang," Ujarnya seraya mengusap wajah Jongin pada layar ponselnya.

"Sehun- _ie_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Jongin nampak memasuki kamar Sehun dengan dua potong pizza di atas piring.

"Eh, sudah pulang? Kok aku tidak dengar apa-apa?" Sehun menepuk sebelah tempat tidurnya, tanda agar Jongin duduk disampingnya.

Setelah meletakkan piring pizzanya, Jongin menurut sementara Sehun merangkul bahunya agar lebih dekat. "Sepertinya kamu perlu ke THT deh. Masa keributan para _hyung_ sampai tidak dengar." Bibir Jongin mengerucut.

Sehun nyengir kecil, "Maaf," ia berujar maaf seraya mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Jongin.

"Aku beli pizza, kamu mau?" Tawar Jongin sambil mengambil sepotong pizza. Ia sengaja membawakan Sehun bagaiannya juga. Makanya ada dua potong di atas piring.

Sehun mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya, meminta Jongin menyuapinya. "Pantas para _hyung_ berisik," Ucap Sehun dengan mulut penuh.

"Kamu kan nggak dengar," Sanggah Jongin seraya menggigit bekas gigitan Sehun.

"Hehehe... sekarang aku dengar kok,"

"Dasar, memangnya kamu lihat apa di ponselmu. Serius banget tadi kulihat. Ngaku, lihat yang mesum-mesum kan?"

"Jelek banget prasangkanya," Sehun menjewer sebelah telinga Jongin pelan. Tidak berniat menyakiti kok. Hanya gemas saja kalau Jongin sudah menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. "Aku cuma lihat-lihat instagram kok." Sambungnya seraya menjilat jari telunjuk Jongin yang terkena noda saus pizza sebelum mencuri satu gigitan lagi.

"Masa?" Jongin nampak bergidik tidak percaya dan ia sengaja menjewes Sehun.

"Aduduh sakit, yang!" Sehun merintih. Ia lalu semakin mendekap Jongin dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan _timeline_ salah satu fansite _coffee_ _beans_. Banyak sekali foto tentang mereka. Dari mulai hal yang sepele sampai luar biasa seperti _fanart_ NC. Haha... Jongin jadi merona malu melihatnya.

"Ya, maaf. Kirain kan..."

"Makanya, jangan suka punya pikiran jelek sama suami sendiri." Sehun lantas mencomot gigitan pizza terakhir dari tangan Jongin.

"Memangnya kapan kita menikah? Seenaknya saja. Lagian anak-anak kita juga tahu kalau _daddy_ nya mesum akut,"

Sehun tertawa sembari membersihkan bibir Jongin yang ternoda saus dengan ibu jarinya sebelum menjilatnya. "Loh, memangnya kamu nggak mau jadi istriku?"

"I-Itu... anu..."

Sehun menyeringai, "Mesum-mesum gini juga kamu sayang kok,"

"Ish! Percaya diri sekali," Jongin mencibir.

"Kamu dimesumin sama aku juga nggak nolak," Sehun mencolek dagu Jongin genit dengan senyum jenaka.

Wajah Jongin _blushing_ seketika. Dia buang muka secara reflek karena tidak mau Sehun melihat wajah malunya.

"Kok bahasnya itu? Kok aku kesal ya," Jongin menggerutu lucu.

"Udah sini cium pipi dulu," Sehun memutar wajah Jongin kembali menatapnya.

"Tuh 'kan mesum lagi,"

"Cium pipi kok mesum. Nih yang namanya mesum," Lalu Sehun dengan sengaja meremas bokong Jongin sensual.

"O..oi!" yang membuat sang empunya memekik gugup.

"Sini cium dulu, Sayang," Sehun lantas dengan wajah tanpa dosa menyodorkan sebelah pipinya agar Jongin menciumnya.

"Dasar kecoa buntung, sukanya cari kesempatan bukan dana umum!" Walau mengumpat dulu, tapi Jongin tetap mencium pipi Sehun dengan mesra. Sehun tidak mau melewatkan _moment_ manis mereka, jadi dia mengambil foto dengan kamera depan.

Sehun tertawa menang seraya melihat hasil jepretannya. "Bagus," Komentarnya seraya bersiap menekan tombol _send_. Rupanya Sehun mengambil selca mereka langsung melalui akun instagramnya.

"Eh! Kamu mau ngapain?!" Menyadari itu, Jongin menahan jemari Sehun yang hampir saja menekan tombol _send_.

"Mau _posting_ ini di instagram," Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Jangan!"

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Kamu mau mati?!"

"Memangnya kamu nggak mau ngebahagiain anak-anak kita?"

"Ya nggak gitu. Tapi, gak bisa gini kan. Nanti masalahnya jadi rumit loh," Jongin merebut ponsel Sehun dan meletakkannya di nakas setelah membatalkan gambar yang akan Sehun posting tadi.

"Bukannya gak mau ngebahagiain anak-anak, tapi emang gak bisa gini kan, Hun?"

"Iya, tahu kok. Kenapa jadi melankolis sih," Apa dia kelewatan bercandanya ya? Aduh, Sehun jadi ngerasa bersalah. Jadi dia peluk Jongin hangat. "Lagian, aku yakin sebenarnya mereka udah tahu realita diantara kita tanpa kita perlu nunjukin terang-terangan. Tapi serius, Jong, aku pengen banget _posting_ kita berdua yang kayak tadi. Kita punya banyak di _galery_ handphone. Cuma bisa di simpen. Tanganku gatel pengen _posting_ di sosmed."

"Iya aku ngerti kok. Makanya aku hapus akun aku dulu karena nggak tahan,"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Karena nggak jadi posting foto mesra, sini cium bibirnya dulu,"

"Dasar brontosarurus, dikasih hati minta jantung sekalian,"

"Udah jangan cerewet,"

"Mppttt!"

.

.

.

.

Oi! Jangan pernah anggep semua yang ada di ff ini serius, okay?! Ini cuma imajinasi! Ngerti? IMAJINASI!

Hehehe...

Maapin aku dateng bawa FF super gak jelas. Cuma ide yang nyelonong gara2 foto2 Jongin terbaru yang IMUT BANGET!

SIAL! ITU BENERAN JONGIN BUKAN SIH? WKWK

Maap juga biji kopinya nyangkut dan bahasanya gak baku. Soalnya kalok baku malah aneh wkwk

wassalam!


End file.
